


Papa is pregnant?

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Sho thought his Papa is pregnant because he kept throwing up
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Kudos: 18





	Papa is pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Happy Birthday Papa

"Urgh!" Kazu grumbled. "I need to go to the washroom," 

Sho tilted his head, watching his Papa hurried downstairs. All four of them were on a ship for a boat trip. It was exciting because Daddy is the one controlling the boat. However, since they got on the ship, Papa kept on going to the washroom. Sho didn’t know what was wrong with Papa but from the sound he heard, it seemed like Papa was vomiting. Was Papa sick? 

Daddy watched as Papa went down. Even though he seemed worried, he didn’t follow Papa. Sho had asked him about it and Daddy explained that he could not leave Sho and Masaki alone on the ship deck without supervision. 

How did they end up on a ship? Well, this was how he started. Sho and Masaki were watching tv with Daddy and Papa. There was a big boat on the TV show that they watched and Masaki expressed his desire to be on the boat. Hearing that, Daddy agreed with the request but Papa protested. Papa said it was too dangerous for them. He would only allow them to go if he joined as well. However, Daddy won’t let him come. That was confusing for Sho. Why wouldn’t Daddy let Papa go with them? Wouldn’t it be more fun if all of them are together? 

So, it came down to a situation called ‘all or nothing’. Sho didn’t really know what it meant. But, it didn’t matter. In the end, it was decided that all four of them would go because that’s what Masaki wanted. Papa and Daddy talked about pills but Sho didn’t really understand. 

"Ki…" Sho called his brother. "I think Papa is pregnant," 

"Pregnant?" Masaki scratched his head. "What is that?" 

Sho thought for a while. How could he explain it to his brother when he didn't actually know what the word meant? He only remembered hearing the word once. 

"There is a baby in Papa's belly," Sho told Masaki, remembering that he heard the word from his friend who just had a new baby brother. 

"Eh?" Masaki looked at him with a frown. "Baby is in Papa's belly. How? Can Ki go in too?" 

This time, it was Sho's turn to scratch his head. He didn't know how to answer. Then, he heard a chuckle from Daddy who was looking at them with amusement.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satoshi had been listening to his children's conversation. He was impressed that Sho knew the word ‘pregnant’. His little boy… the smart gene must be from Kazu. 

He wanted to know how Sho would answer Masaki’s question about pregnancy. That’s why he didn’t interrupt them. However, it seemed like his oldest son was having a hard time explaining. 

“Daddy…” Masaki looked at him with his wide bright eyes. “The baby in Papa’s belly… Did Papa eat him?”

Satoshi couldn’t help but laugh to hear Masaki’s innocent question. How was he going to explain this? It’s actually harder than he thought. Kazu would do better in answering this question than him. 

“Hmmm…" As Satoshi was trying to think of an explanation, Kazu came back from the washroom. He felt sorry to see how miserable his husband was. As he was aware of Kazu's seasickness,  _ which was the real reason he was throwing up _ , Satoshi had tried to stop him from joining the trip. However, Kazu was stubborn. So, Satoshi had no choice but to let him come. 

"Why don't you go and rest in the cabin, Kazu?" Suggested Satoshi. 

Kazu looked at their two sons, feeling bad that they could not enjoy the trip because of him. 

"I will take care of them. Don't worry," Satoshi quickly assured him. Even though Kazu still looked reluctant, he nodded his head with a weak smile and headed downstairs to the cabin. 

"Is Papa okay, Daddy?" Masaki asked. 

"He's going to be okay," Satoshi answered. "Papa cannot be on a ship. That's why Daddy does not want him to come," 

"Oh…" Sho nodded his head in understanding. "Did he throw up because he is sick?" 

Satoshi answered with a nod. 

"I thought he throws up because he is pregnant and I'm going to have another brother," 

That piqued his interest. Sho seemed to have a good understanding of pregnancy. 

"How did you know that?" 

"Ken-chan…" Sho answered. Hearing the name, Ohno finally understood how Sho knew about it. Ken was a friend of Sho in the neighbourhood. His mother just gave birth a few months ago. "Before Ken-chan gets a brother, his mother always throws up. Ken-chan said… it's because she is pregnant. So, Papa is not pregnant?" 

Sho asked again. He looked disappointed when Satoshi shook his head. 

"I cannot get another brother?" 

Once again, Satoshi shook his head. He felt guilty when both Sho and Masaki looked sad because of it.

"Hmmm… Ki wants a brother. Can Daddy make Papa pregnant?" 

Satoshi burst out laughing when he heard the innocent request from Masaki, making his two sons look at him with furrowed eyebrows. Of course, he could do that. But, would Kazu agree with it? Before they got married, the two of them had agreed to have two children only. So, after Masaki was born, Satoshi had assumed Kazu wouldn't want another one. 

Hmmm… but, how could Ohno deny the wish? Sho and Masaki were staring at him with hope. He couldn’t bring himself to say no to them. Perhaps he should discuss this with Kazu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you feel better, Kazu?” Satoshi asked as the two of them snuggled on the bed that night. Sho and Masaki had already slept, too tired because of the trip. 

"Un," Kazu answered. "Sorry for ruining the trip," 

"Don't think of it like that. You did not ruin the trip,"

"I should follow your advice," Kazu pouted. "I should not come because I'm seasick. But, I don't want to be left alone. What if something happened to you and the kids?" 

Satoshi stroked his husband's back gently. He understood the fear. 

"I took the pill for motion sickness. But, it does not work," Kazu continued grumbling. "Maybe I should file a complaint. We can get our money back. The pill is quite expensive, you know,"

Satoshi smiled as he listened to Kazu. His husband always had something to complain about, especially if it involved money. Other people might find it annoying but Satoshi loved listening to Kazu when he talked like this. 

"Satoshi, do you even listen to me?" Kazu's voice went an octave higher when he received no response from Satoshi. 

"I’m listening, my dear Kazu," Satoshi flicked Kazu's nose. "But, I know you will not call to ask for a refund. It's too troublesome, right?" 

Kazu only responded with a pout. 

"Anyway…" Satoshi took a deep breath. He was anxious to see how Kazu would react to what he’s going to talk about. "I have something to discuss with you," 

Kazu tilted his head. "Is this about what you and the kids were talking about on the ship? They want a brother, right?"

Satoshi was surprised when he heard what Kazu had said. Did Kazu hear them? 

"You know?" 

Kazu nodded his head. "Sho chan and Ki talked about it before they went to sleep,"

Satoshi stared at his husband, trying to read his expression. Kazu didn't seem to be upset. But, he remembered how Kazu had complained about the pain he had to go through during childbirth. He repeatedly said he didn’t want to do that again. So, Satoshi didn't think Kazu would want to have another one. 

"Actually…" Kazu mumbled with a shy smile. “Hmmm… Let's have another baby?" His voice was louder this time to express his desire. 

"Eh? Are you sure?" 

A nod. "I've been thinking about it after Mrs Maeda has another son. I want to have another baby. But, before we get married, we agreed to have two children only. So, I don't know how to bring it up. Besides, I'm also grumpy when I am pregnant. So, I don't think you will agree," 

"You're always grumpy, Kazu," Satoshi teased his husband who glared at him in return. "So, why don't we do it now?" 

He smiled teasingly at Kazu.

"Pervert!" Kazu smacked his head but nevertheless complied as they started to kiss each other passionately.

  
  



End file.
